


Deceptive Memories

by CycloneRachel



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Triple Drabble, clark doesn't remember meeting him in 2x13, episode 1x08?, except in the losh-verse, not the best for him, semi-based on superman the animated series, so his association with the brainiac name is completely positive, which... uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: In which Clark meets an enemy that he wants to believe is his friend.





	Deceptive Memories

It was like a dream come true, when he turned the TV on and saw that _he’d_ landed on Earth.

Sure, he looked a little bit different, but they’d both gotten older. Changes were just fine. But he couldn’t wait to see him again, catch up on all that had happened since he’d last visited.

He definitely didn’t expect an ambush when he tried entering his spacecraft.

“Brainy?” he asked, near-breathless, after dispatching the guard robots, looking into the Coluan’s eyes.

“You will address me as Brainiac, _Kryptonian_.” The other answered.

“Do you…remember me?”

Brainiac glared at him, silently.

“No.”

~

“I knew you.” Clark said, looking with admiration at the being who’d offered him the universe. “We were friends.”

“I do not recall this.” Said Brainiac 1. His monotone barely concealed his dislike of the Kryptonian’s idealism, and Clark wondered how long it had taken for this Brainiac to become the one he’d been used to. “Though we can be a team, if you accept my offer.”

“Let me think about it, and I’ll get back to you.” Clark sounded discouraged, but as he flew off, back to Metropolis, he was only thinking one thing- _I want to trust him._

~

 _Idiot! How could you be so stupid!_ He berates himself, once he discovers the truth.

Of course this figure, who claimed to have memories of his home, in fact destroyed it. Destroyed countless planets, harvesting their information. Hoarding it.  
It was disgusting, and Clark couldn’t believe he’d fallen for it. Fallen for his lies.

All because he wore the face of his best friend.

Even then, however, it hurt to see him ripped apart. And even to rip him apart, time after time, imagining Brainiac 5 in his place. Wishing he had another choice.

He couldn’t go through that again.


End file.
